


Bad Night

by dandy_dendy



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: More that usual I mean, Spoilers for TKO Rules, Swearing, TKO hates KO, TKO probably has insomnia, i'll cut him some slack, mention of self harm, to be fair hes kinda dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandy_dendy/pseuds/dandy_dendy
Summary: The best thing to do is to get revenge. T.K.O. can't do that, so he tries to sleep.





	1. Life Feels Like a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry fam, I can only write angst

He's angry.

He's so. _Fucking_. Angry.

And all that rage was directed to one person in particular. That smug bastard. K.O. was supposedly so kind, so caring, so mature.

Bull. He threw his alter into the depths of Hell.

...Not literally. It _feels_ like it though.

He's lost track of time. Has it been an hour? Three months? Seven years? Who the hell knows, he sure doesn't. It's just him and his suffering in a infinite void.

When T.K.O. gets out, K.O. is _going to pay_.


	2. Think Positive!

It's not like he'll die or anything. The only thing the smiley bastard is good at is keeping the body alive. Well, that and manipulating his friends into believing he's a good person. T.K.O. would _almost_ be proud if K.O. didn't internalize that hatred towards his alter.

It wasn't long _(maybe it was? He can't tell anymore)_ before the urge to destroy came back. He can't help it. He can't resist it forever. He'll hurt something. He continues to punch and kick and scream into emptiness. Nothing happens. Of _course_ , nothing happens. 

He doesn't know what to do. He thinks he's losing his mind, which isn't possible because he's part K.O. and K.O. is fine probably. He hope's that's not the case and that he suffers.

He's already in pain. He hopes K.O.'s is tenfold.

He hope's that K.O. will die a painful death. Then they'd _both_ pay.


End file.
